Champanhe
by Leka Moreira
Summary: Já havia se tornado um laço. Forte demais. Perpétuo. ... Era um vício. Irremediável. Sem volta. [DHr]


**Autora:** Leka Moreira  
**E-mail:** Champanhe  
**Resumo:** Quando o mais absurdo dos sentimentos se torna o mais correto.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers:** HP1  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

**(Notas da Autora:** Bom, eu tive sérios problemas com o final da fanfic, mas espero que ela tenha ficado bonitinha para a minha primeira D/H! XDD A música é MUITO boa e deu uma ajuda para inspirar na hora de escrever. Baixem, vale a pena!

**

* * *

**

**CHAMPANHE**

"_I And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_(repete)_

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow__"_

Goodbye My Lover** –** James Blunt

Aproximou-se alguns passos. A pista de dança estava lotada e as mesas quase vazias. Ali, bem a sua frente, estava ele. A sua espera. Os olhos cinza piscando dezenas de vezes enquanto tentavam passar indiferença. Os cabelos loiros, compridos até abaixo das orelhas, lhe trazendo o charme habitual. O traje social com a elegante gravata preta. Entre seus dedos finos a taça de champanhe quase vazia. Ele pareceria o mesmo de cinco anos atrás se suas expressões não estivessem tão mais carregadas.

Respirou fundo, puxando o máximo de ar que havia julgado necessário para aquela quantidade de metros que os separava. Olhou ao redor, para as pessoas dançando, parando no casal de recém-casados que sorriam, satisfeitos. Sentiu o coração parar. A coragem que há segundos dominara seu corpo se esvaindo para longe antes que pudesse tentar alcança-la. Era muito mais complicado do que parecia. As memórias retornando a sua mente cada vez que se permitia pensar um pouco mais, quando piscava por um tempo longo demais.

"_Vamos. Não seja ridícula. Você não é mais uma garota de dezessete anos. Vá até lá e __**converse**__ com ele!_" , gritou sua mente repetidas vezes, incentivando seu primeiro passo e todos os seguintes. Suas mãos tremiam e o seu maior temor era que estivesse vermelha ou parecesse constrangida. Seu maior objetivo era permanecer indiferente, como ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou levemente.

Seguiu até a mesa decorada fantasticamente pela toalha cor de esmeralda e pelo enfeite de plantas trouxas que ela conhecia de criança. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Tomou da bandeja do primeiro garçom que passou uma taça de champanhe e manteve seu ar casual. Oscilou em alguns olhares para os lados e quando finalmente ousou olha-lo, encontrou as íris claras. Sorriu enviesado.

- Não sabia que era amigo do Neville – provocou antes de dar um gole no seu champanhe. O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Digamos que tenho a incrível sorte de trabalhar para a mesma empresa que ele – respondeu o mais irônico possível, terminando o conteúdo da sua própria taça.

- E quem, algum dia, apostaria nesse fato. Ou que um Malfoy, com seu orgulho, viria ao casamento de Gina Weasley – retrucou.

- Só me dei conta desse detalhe quando cheguei a festa e dei de cara com milhares de cabeças ruivas. Para mim, Ginevra poderia ser alguém de qualquer outra infeliz família de mesmo sobrenome. Nunca relacionaria esse horrível nome a um apelido como Gina. Além do mais, você sabe, existem pessoas com mesmo sobrenome que não têm parentesco algum. E, francamente, o interessante nas festas não é o casal em si. Eles são chatos e melosos com aquele papo de felizes para sempre. Festas se centram sobre a comida e sobre a pista de dança – explicou enquanto gesticulava e alcançava uma nova taça.

- Como não o vi dançar por um instante se quer, suponho que esteja aqui pela comida – sugeriu a mulher. A taça de champanhe pela metade. – Não sabia que estava tão falido assim, Malfoy.

- Estava ocupado demais para dançar, Granger – justificou de modo simples. Mais um gole no champanhe.

- Por acaso veio cobrar alguma dívida ou procurar algum ameaçado de morte pelo seu pai? Malfoy, dias de festas merecem um descanso desta vida de capacho – virou o resto da bebida de uma vez só, quase se engasgando quando o ouviu falar.

- Estava ocupado observando você,Granger... – respondeu. O corpo para frente, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa e um sorriso satisfeito entre seus lábios.

Ela piscou dezenas de vezes e logo se recompôs. Sorriu e colocou sua taça sobre a mesa.

- E observou o que, Malfoy? – questionou se colocando mais para frente também.

- O modo como os seus cabelos se movem quando você respira. Como sua postura e seu andar ficam mais elegantes com essas sandálias. Como a cor azulada do seu vestido caro faz com que pareça tão serena. Como suas bochechas coram cada vez que alguém vai falar com você para elogiar sua matéria e seu excelente avanço em relação às terapias secundárias que ajudam na recuperação e cura dos pacientes com câncer. No seu sorriso tão verdadeiro cada vez que você conversa com um dos seus amigos que não via a um relativo tempo. No modo como tentou parecer indiferente ao se aproximar desta mesa... – a voz embriagante retirou-lhe o próprio controle por um instante. E ela poderia permanecer com aquela sensação para sempre se não soubesse que nunca seria eterna. E mesmo que quisesse, não fazia idéia de como reagir.

- Nota-se que você adotou distrações bem distintas, Malfoy – respondeu voltando a se recostar à cadeira. A taça de champanhe entre os dedos novamente. A bebida descendo por sua garganta mais rapidamente do que antes. Sentia-se queimando por dentro.

Malfoy sorriu satisfeito e deu um último gole na sua bebida antes de se levantar e estender a mão direita.

- Aceita dançar, Granger? – ela ergueu os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas – Em nome dos velhos tempos – completou com um pequeno sorriso.

Granger riu e levantou-se, aceitando a mão dele, para que seguissem até a pista de dança, unindo-se a multidão, deixando passar batido aquele fato tão absurdamente estranho.

Malfoy enlaçou a cintura de Granger e puxou-a para mais perto. O perfume de jasmim exalando daqueles cabelos chocolate trazendo a tona suas memórias. Fechou sua mão sobre a dela. Encostou sua cabeça a dela. Fechou os olhos. Respirou lentamente. Dançou a música sem nem ao menos prestar atenção aos passos que dava. Dançou no compasso que suas sensações ditavam. O movimento leve.

Granger colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e apoiou-se levemente ali. A cabeça recostada, os olhos bem abertos observando com pouca atenção tudo o que atravessava sua visão.

Sentiam-se incomodados e completos. O coração acelerado em batalha com o subconsciente que gritava que aquilo era inaceitável e irrecuperável.

Diminuíram a distância entre os corpos e os movimentos se tornaram ainda menores.

A melodia ecoava quase como um sussurro em seus ouvidos. Memórias. Tudo se tornava cada vez mais fora de foco. Anos. As vozes desaparecendo. A sensação de que estavam sozinhos.

* * *

Raios. Trovões. Chovia forte do lado de fora. A pequena e antiqüíssima casa oscilando entre o vento e a água forte que caia sem parar. As goteiras e a poeira tornavam o ambiente ainda pior. Ele cruzou os braços e bufou, irritado. Estava encharcado. E para piorar, ela ainda estava ali. Aumentando sua impaciência, sua vontade de sair daquela casa imunda e pular na frente do primeiro caminhão que passasse na estrada.

Ainda não havia ligado os fatos. Compreendido plenamente como haviam parado ali. Suas memórias estavam confusas graças à visão embaçada e fora de foco que o temporal lhe trouxera. Sentaria no sofá, mas o temor de que ele se desfizesse no momento em que sua bunda encostasse no tecido fora maior. Permaneceu em pé. Tentando enxergar qualquer coisa nos segundos rápidos em que os relâmpagos iluminavam a sala.

- Malfoy, encontrei algumas velas. Suba. Está mais seco aqui em cima – a voz dela ecoou do alto da escada e ele rapidamente se voltou para o local onde a iluminação fraca o fazia enxergar.

A encarou por alguns instantes e logo seguiu pela escada que rangia. De fato, o andar parecia menos sujo e menos úmido. Virou-se para a garota e arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela o guiasse para algum cômodo espetacular. Logo ela lhe deu as costas e virou a esquerda em um pequeno corredor.

Aquele quarto estava definitivamente seco, mas não chegava perto de estar limpo. As milhares de velas que a garota já havia acendido traziam uma iluminação oscilante e tremeluzente. Se ele regredisse aos seus dez anos de idade, aquilo lhe deixaria com medo. No entanto, ele já tinha quase dezoito e a sensação quase mórbida que o local lhe trazia parecia faze-lo se sentir melhor. De algum modo estranho.

- Tome, Malfoy – ela colocou entre seus dedos um pacote de velas e uma caixa de fósforos – Acenda mais algumas.

- Você quer colocar fogo na casa, Granger? – questionou irônico – Já temos velas o suficiente para que possamos enxergar nossos próprios narizes. Já é o bastante. Vamos deixar estas para quando as outras acabarem.

A garota deu os ombros e se sentou sobre a enorme cama localizada no centro do aposento. Estava com um incrível bom humor, o que não a faria responder a ele com tanta facilidade.

Malfoy bufou, irritando, e deixou as velas sobre uma mesinha recostada à parede.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – questionou, cruzando os braços.

- Esperamos, Malfoy. Não te ensinaram isso no treinamento? – retrucou Granger – E agradeça por termos encontrado este lugar. Caso contrário, iríamos morrer lá fora. Ou de frio ou quando eles nos encontrassem.

- Bela bosta esta casa. Está caindo aos pedaços. Acho muito mais perigoso ficarmos aqui dentro. Ela pode implodir a qualquer momento – advertiu Malfoy olhando ao redor. Granger sorriu enviesado.

- Não está acostumado a dormir em lugares empoeirados, Malfoy? Então vá lá para fora encontrar uma moita confortável – por que ele insistia em provoca-la sempre que tinha a chance?

O loiro revirou os olhos e voltou-se para o cômodo novamente, em busca de alguma coisa interessante. De um tabuleiro de xadrez, gamão, uma caixa de cartas. Não que jogar com a Granger fosse seu sonho, no entanto, era um método eficaz de faze-la calar a boca e não ter de trocar qualquer meia dúzia de palavras que fossem. Queria permanecer em paz, por que a situação daquela casa já lhe bastava para deixa-lo irritado.

Abriu as portas e as gavetas. As revirou de cima abaixo e, quando já estava prestes a desistir, sorriu, vitorioso, frente à garrafa de champanhe intacta que estava no fundo de um dos armários. Tomou-a nos braços e se fixou na idéia de abrir a rolha.

- Você não vai beber isso, vai? Deve estar mais passado do que qualquer coisa. Vai te fazer mal – Granger fez uma careta e meneou a cabeça.

- Que faça! Estou com frio, encharcado, com fome e, para piorar, preso em uma casa no meio do nada com uma sabe-tudo que não sabe calar a boca – respondeu mal educado.

Granger abriu a boca em indignação, mas não disse nada. Bufou e levantou-se da cama para que pudesse puxar os lençóis e abrir espaço para dormir. Deitou-se novamente e agarrou o travesseiro como de mania. Fechou os olhos. Escutou Malfoy conseguindo, por fim, abrir a garrafa e engolir seu conteúdo em goles enormes. Quando voltou a abri-los que se deu conta de que havia cochilado.

Do lado de fora a tempestade continuava e ali dentro. Bem, ali dentro as coisas estavam realmente estranhas. O silêncio dominava o local e ela poderia jurar que Malfoy havia ido embora. No entanto, no instante em que ia se levantar, sentiu os dedos gelados tocarem em seus cabelos. Pulou de susto e virou-se para encontrar um Malfoy descabelado e sem sapatos ao seu lado. Um sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios finos e a garrafa de champanhe no chão. Afastou-se e se sentou.

- O seu cabelo tem cor de chocolate, sabia? – questionou Malfoy para dar uma risada quase infantil depois.

Granger fez uma careta e resmungou baixo.

- Tudo o que eu precisava. Malfoy bêbado. Nessas horas que poderes mágicos viriam a calhar – murmurou baixo.

- Poderes mágicos? – Malfoy sentou-se sobre os joelhos e a encarou – Você parece ter poderes mágicos – ele soluçou e jogou-se sobre a Granger – Você parece ter muita mágica às vezes – murmurou. Ela pôde sentir o hálito de bebida e tentou afasta-lo. Ele fez uma cara engraçada e levou a mão ao estômago – Não estou passando muito bem.

- Eu acho que você precisa dormir, Malfoy – sugeriu, irritada. A última coisa que precisava era que ele ficasse bêbado.

- Não estou com vontade de dormir – resmungou.

- Então, pelo menos, fique quieto e descanse, ou ao menos me deixe descansar.

- Eu estou com vontade de... – ele se calou, observando-a. O corpo hesitando.

- Malfoy, por favor, não me interessa o que você quer fazer. Só cale a boca! – Granger sempre soubera que era inútil discutir com um bêbado e obter alguma reação sóbria, no entanto, suas esperanças ainda não haviam desaparecido.

- Estou com vontade de beijar você, Granger – confessou em meio a um riso bobo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para o garoto.

* * *

- Como ela está? – perguntou, rompendo o silêncio após algum tempo. Sentia-se incomodado ali, entre a penumbra e as árvores mal aparadas do jardim da casa de festas. A bebida já estava um pouco alta. Para os dois.

- Está bem. Mamãe ficou com ela hoje para que eu pudesse vir. Afinal, achei que ela ainda está muito nova para vir a uma festa de casamento – ela sorriu e abriu o bombom de licor que havia roubado da cozinha junto com Gina antes da cerimônia começar.

- Eu poderia visitá-la algum dia? – Malfoy se sentou à frente da Granger e a observou. O vestido de noite de comprimento até abaixo dos calcanhares. O cabelo em um penteado simples. As bochechas rosadas, como sempre. Ela era simplesmente perfeita daquele modo.

- Você sabe que não – baixou os olhos e deu uma mordida no seu bombom – Não por enquanto. Não enquanto a custódia não tiver sido definida. Sou só eu caminhar uma mísera vez em falso para perde-la. Você sabe, eu – ela parou por um instante e ele ousou completar.

- Você não viveria sem ela. Sim, eu sei – a voz recheada de ressentimento.

- Prometo que assim que eu conseguir a custódia a levo todos os dias para a sua casa – sorriu levemente e ergueu os olhos para ele – Ela pergunta sempre sobre você. Não pense que também não é importante para ela. O papai Draco sempre será seu mais verdadeiro pai – confessou.

- Eu simplesmente não compreendo a justiça. Ele estava sendo acusado de assassinato, permaneceu refugiado por mais de três anos e, agora, ele volta e ninguém faz nada. Ninguém o prende, ninguém acha um absurdo o fato de ele querer a custódia de uma criança que ele nem queria que nascesse – argumentou o loiro.

- Ele foi muito esperto, Malfoy. Ele decidiu voltar e pedir a custódia em um estado extremamente crente na religião e no sincero perdão das pessoas. Ele está quase que protegido pelos moradores daquela merda de cidade – explicou Granger, raivosa – E eu estou com tanto medo. Ele me acusou de adultério e calúnia e aquele juiz me dá arrepios.

- A custódia quase sempre fica com a mãe – tentou animar.

Granger sorriu fracamente e piscou centenas de vezes para que tentasse conter as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

- Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe e que eu possa caminhar sossegada com a minha filha – confessou – Quero poder arranjar um meio de agradece-lo devidamente por ter me ajudado estes quatro anos – ergueu os olhos e encontrou as íris azuis.

Draco Malfoy. Seu pior inimigo. Seu melhor amante.

- Oh, Draco – murmurou tão baixo que duvidou que ele a tivesse escutado.

Ele levantou-se do lugar onde estava e sentou-se ao lado dela. A envolveu carinhosamente e deixou que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse. Afagou seus cabelos e beijou seu pescoço, como sempre fazia quando queria reconforta-la, enquanto sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem.

Puxou Draco pelo pescoço e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

- Obrigada, Draco. Obrigada por tudo – agradeceu carinhosamente.

- Estarei sempre aqui para minhas duas garotas – respondeu em meio a um sorriso – Sempre que você precisar Hermione.

* * *

- Vá embora – respondeu mal educadamente.

Seus olhos amendoados estavam vermelhos e úmidos. Os cabelos despenteados. Entre os dedos uma taça de champanhe pela metade e, ao seu lado, outras vazias.

Ele fechou a porta e caminhou alguns passos.

- Não vale a pena ficar neste estado por causa dele, Granger – falou. O tom de voz beirando ao irônico.

- Muito obrigada, mas para estímulos deste tipo eu prefiro que você volte a procurar suas gazelas inocentes no salão, Malfoy – retrucou. Um suspiro longo.

- O que aconteceu desta vez? – questionou.

- Como se importasse.

- Pare com isso e me responda de uma vez – insistiu. Firme.

- Contei a ele – respondeu. Os olhos mirando o chão.

O garoto arregalou os olhos brevemente e compreendeu tudo. Puxou uma cadeira para mais perto da poltrona vermelha e se sentou. Bem a sua frente. Colocou suas mãos geladas sobres as pernas trêmulas dela.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que era um erro. Um grande erro. Disse que deveríamos procurar um médico conhecido da família dele para que revertêssemos isso o mais rápido possível.

Sentiu o garoto tomar suas mãos entre as dele. Acaricia-las inconscientemente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu discuti com ele. Tentei faze-lo pensar o contrário – suspirou, melancólica – Você tinha razão. Tanta razão – ergueu as mãos e cobriu os olhos.

- O que ele te fez? – perguntou o loiro ao notar os pulsos vermelhos e marcados.

- Eu perdi o controle. Parti para cima dele achando que tinha forças o suficiente. Ele me segurou para que eu parasse. Ele quase me bateu de volta, Draco. Ele disse que não me amava. Que nunca iria.

- Ele é um imbecil.

- Dói saber que você estava certo e que eu não te escutei. Talvez mais do que perde-lo – Draco ergueu os olhos – Dói por que eu percebi que eu posso te perder também. Isso doeria tão mais – confessou – Você é a única pessoa em quem eu verdadeiramente confio. Por mais que soe estranhamente irônico e absurdo. Oh, Draco! Como eu vou fazer para seguir com isso sozinha?

- Não vai. Eu vou estar com você. O tempo que for necessário.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Você é estranhamente maravilhoso quando quer sabia?

- Bom, honestamente?

* * *

Segurou o vestido azul entre os dedos, erguendo o tecido. Caminhou alguns passos, o puxando consigo. A brisa havia se tornado um vento gelado e a noite parecia ficar cada vez mais escura.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e admirou as íris azuis que pareciam cintilar. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e piscou milhares de vezes.

Sentia-se tonta pela bebida, mas ainda assim, seu raciocínio ainda processava dezenas de pensamentos rapidamente.

Parecia estranho e absurdo e se lhe dissessem há alguns anos atrás que Draco Malfoy se tornaria seu melhor amigo, sua paixão mais doentia, ela riria. No entanto, naquele instante, e naqueles anos em que havia passado ao lado dele como amiga, como mulher, o fato nunca tinha lhe parecido tão simples e claro. Ele era tão seu e ela era tão dele. Absoluta e totalmente. Mesmo que parecesse estranho, impossível. Ele havia se tornado sua força. O que era de fato impossível agora era viver sem sua presença.

Apertou ainda mais seus dedos contra os dele.

- Você está bem? – o escutou perguntar. A voz levemente rouca.

- Vai para casa comigo – pediu.

Draco parou. Fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu preciso tanto... Preciso tanto de você – a voz chorosa saiu sem que percebesse – Eu cansei de fingir que te detesto, Draco. Como eu posso fingir isso? Como eu posso negar o amor que eu sinto por você?

Ele encostou a sua testa na dela e segurou o rosto trêmulo entre as duas mãos. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

- Vá para casa. Eu juro que volto para lá quando você disser que está na hora.

- Já está na hora, Draco – murmurou – Vá comigo ao julgamento. Ninguém poderá negar que isso não é verdadeiro ou até mesmo puro. Vá comigo para casa. Volte a ser meu marido, Draco.

- Você está bêbada – sorriu fracamente, ajeitando os cabelos cacheados que haviam despencado do penteado atrás da orelha dela.

- Case comigo. Fica comigo para sempre – murmurou se pendurando no pescoço de Draco – Eu te amo.

O loiro se afastou por um instante e tirou o próprio paletó, colocando sobre os ombros dela, antes de abraça-la pela cintura.

- Venha, vou te levar para casa – deixou que ela encostasse a cabeça no seu ombro – Eu também te amo – murmurou.

Ele se apoiou nos próprios cotovelos.

Respirou cautelosamente.

Inclinou a cabeça levemente e sorriu.

Ela parecia tão serena, tão angelical.

Tocou-lhe os cabelos cheios de cachos e acariciou as bochechas rosadas.

Ainda era cedo e os primeiros raios de sol atravessavam a janela e tentavam alcançar os lençóis de linho. O dia parecia tão frio quanto o anterior, anunciando a proximidade do Natal.

Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali. Que era proibido, perigoso, contra todos os seus princípios estúpidos. No entanto, aquele pensamento pouco lhe importava. Nunca havia se sentido daquele modo. Tão completo, tão ele, sem aparências. Ela o fazia recuperar sua essência. Ela representava sua mudança e ele a dela. A concretização daquela união quase que absurda. Eram um do outro. Sem engano, sem desculpas, sem rodeios.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Beijou-lhe os lábios. Desceu da cama e pegou a garrafa de champanhe. Deu um gole e vestiu os sapatos para que pudesse seguir até a cozinha.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse conturbado. Fora de controle.

Mesmo dependessem dos momentos, das oportunidades.

Mesmo que as coisas ainda estivessem um pouco escondidas e pouco claras.

Já havia se tornado um laço. Forte demais. Perpétuo.

Já era suficientemente claro para ambos.

Era um vício. Irremediável. Sem volta.

Um vício.

Um vício chamado amor.

**FIM**


End file.
